


I've Never Told Anyone

by thriftstoreteacup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftstoreteacup/pseuds/thriftstoreteacup
Summary: Sometime between A New Hope and The Empire Strikes back, Han and Leia are on their way back to the rebel base after a mission, just the two of them. En route, Leia has a nightmare about when she was forced to watch the destruction of Alderaan. Han comforts her, and she opens up to him a little bit about what happened aboard the Death Star. It's the most she's ever talked about it with anyone so far.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I've Never Told Anyone

“Rendezvous successful, ETA 6 hours.” Han sent in an encrypted message back to the rebel base before making the jump to hyperspace. He settled into the pilot’s chair to relax, looking forward to getting back to the base and catching up with Chewie. He’d been gone for too long running errands for these people. The princess was in the back catching up on the sleep that she had undoubtedly missed over the past few days on whatever mission of vital importance he’d just picked her up from. Han wondered if Chewie had had enough yet of skulking around, never having enough supplies or rest or privacy, trying to help the rebels in their lost cause. Maybe they could get back to minding their own business soon, go pay off Jabba, and find somewhere quiet on the outer rim to lay low awhile.

A shout came from the back behind Han. “No! Please! We have no weapons, please no!” Han was there with his blaster drawn in a heartbeat, his first thought being that there must be a stowaway who picked the wrong ship to sneak aboard.  _ No weapons indeed.  _ The only one there however, was Leia, still asleep in the bunk, pleading for mercy in her dreams. Han holstered his blaster and gave her shoulder a gentle shake. “NO!” Leia screamed, sitting bolt upright. “Hey, hey princess, it’s me, it’s Han. You’re on the Falcon princess, you’re safe.” 

The fear faded from Leia’s eyes as she realized where she was. She slumped down, burying her face in her hands. After a moment of awkward silence, “Alderaan?” Han asked. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Leia replied woodenly, staring straight in front of her at nothing in particular. “Okay..” Han nodded, and shifted his weight, fidgeting, wanting to help, not knowing what to do. “Umm, do you want some tea?” 

Leia didn’t react at first, just kept staring straight ahead, lost in her own grief. Just as Han was about to repeat the question, she started, “Uh, yeah, tea would be really nice actually.” Relieved to be able to do  _ something _ Han jumped up and headed for the galley. “I’ll be right back with that then.” He started heating the water and rummaged through the compartment where he kept the tea. Han pulled out the box of Alderaanian tea that he had stumbled across on one of the recent supply runs he’d done for the rebels. He had been meaning to surprise the princess with it, but hadn’t yet found the right moment. He considered brewing her some now, but decided that this was definitely not the right moment, and pulled out the regular tea that he always kept aboard. 

When Han returned with the steaming mug, Leia was still sitting up on the bunk, with that same distant stare, now with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She mechanically thanked him as he handed her the tea. Directionless again, now that the task of brewing tea was done, and not wanting to just leave her, Han sat down next to Leia on the bunk. They sat there like that in silence for what seemed like a long time. Then, Leia spoke, barely above a whisper, “I was back on the bridge of the Death Star… It was all happening again, just like before… I could feel Vader’s hand on my shoulder… not letting me turn away…” she trailed off. 

“They made you watch?” Han whispered, horrified. He had always assumed that Leia had been in the detention cell that he and Luke and Chewie had found her in. That would have been bad enough, but… “Oh, Leia….” Han gently took the tea out of her hands and set it down so that he could wrap his arms around her and pull her close. “I’m so sorry…” he whispered. Leia leaned against his chest and sobbed, finally letting out tears that she had been holding in for who knows how long? They stayed that way for what seemed like a long time, until Leia pulled away and, sniffling, said that she’d like to try to get a little more sleep. Han gingerly tucked the blanket around her, and took the now-cold tea back to the galley.

Han was back in the cockpit when Leia woke up. As she came in, he greeted her, 

“Just in time princess. We’re about to start our final approach. I was just about to come wake you up.” 

“I thought we were going to switch off halfway through?” 

“You seemed like you needed the sleep more than I did. I can catch a nap later.” 

Han gave Leia a concerned look, “how are you holding up?” 

“I’m fine.” Leia said, a little stiffly. Then, softening a little, she said “I’ve never talked about it. I... please… don’t tell anyone. I can’t… I don’t want pity, or sympathy, or whatever. I just want to put it behind me… as much as anyone can I guess.” 

“Yeah,” Han nodded. “I can do that. Your secret is safe with me princess.” 

“Thank you...” Leia replied, visibly relieved. “for everything.” 

“Anytime your highness. I mean it, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or anything…” He trailed off. Leia smiled, and reached over to give his hand a squeeze.  “That means a lot to me.” 

The two of them were silent for the rest of the landing. By the time they disembarked, Leia was acting as much the driven, self-assured leader of the rebellion as ever. Han wondered if he would ever see underneath the mask again. He hoped so, under happier circumstances of course. One thing Han did know for certain, bounty or no bounty, he couldn’t leave the alliance now.  _ Just a few more months, _ Han told himself.  _ We’ll at least help them get the new Hoth base set up before we take off. A few more months probably wouldn’t make any difference anyway.  _ With that thought, Han took another lingering look at the princess, then went to go find Chewie. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck with sudden inspiration this morning for a tender moment early on in Han and Leia's relationship before they've really even gotten to know each other.  
> I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.  
> May the Force be with you.


End file.
